NEVERMORE
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: books can be a powerful thing they hold many thing that you never know what you'll find in the forest but this group will know the true meaning of nevermore and the raven


_**Hi im glad you choose to read this and have a scary fun remember i dont own this or the great edgar allen poe if i did i would die happy read and review.**_

The group if four walked down the dirt road they watched the day turn to night and as the younge blonde by the name of naruto looked over the group he felt the urge of going to the bushes he looked at the others and said to them.

"Guys can i have a few minutes i need to take care of some buissness!" there the pink haired girl rolled her eyes and looked back at the blonde kid and said almost in a form of a banshee.

"WELL HURRY UP WE CAN'T WAIT FOR EVER!" the small group comprised of two other people with them one of them being a young Hinata hyuuge her hair flowing in the cold breeze that eared around them Naruto looked at them and yelled out

"Fine i just need to-" he was interupted as he fell to the ground and triped on something hard and looked down to see what it was it was strange it seemed like a book but what was a book doing here? he picked it up and as he did he notice that under it was a hand a boney hand suddenly as Naruto looked to see it he gave a horrible blood curling scream that could be heard from all around them a mile away.

This brought everyone coming towers him they looked at him and the jonin Kakashi looked at him and said "Well thats good I thought you fell in."

"Whats that suppose to mean there no toilets kakashi-sensi?" naruto yelled out almost angrey kakashi gave him a blank stair and said "Why did you scream?" Naruto pointed his hand over to the hand and they simple looked at him with a blank stair they saw nothing and Sakura said

"What was that about there nothing there but a book what it give little naruto the shackes." This was something he ignored but Hinata gave her a dirty look from behind as she clenched her fist Kakashi picked the book up and read the cover he then said the name to the other so they could hear it as well,

"_THE RAVEN By Edgar Allen Poe."They gave him a confused look as naruto said _

_"What's the raven? it a book about a bird?"" kakashi didn't know what to say he never heard of a story like this and said_

_"Well lets settle down for the night we can take a look at this book maybe read it." they nodded and soon went to work. After about a hour of pitching the tent and their master readng a pervy book (not the raven you pervert its shackspere lol!)_ As they settle around a roaring fire they Kakashi open the Raven book and looked back at them and said

"There a warning."

"W-What d-d-do you mean a warning?" Hinata said stuttering as they all waited for his answer and then he showed then it said

_**"TO THOUGHT THAT READ THIS SHOULD BE WARN AFTER YOU READ THIS YOU MUST FEEL YOUR INNER HEART REVELNG YOUR TRUE HEART OR YOU'RE SOUL WILL BE NEVERMORE."**_

This gave them a shuttering feeling but then Naruto gave them a tuff look and saying to them

"Read im not afraid of anything!" Hinata looked scared but showed confident infront of Naruto and gave a nodd.

Kakashi gave them a simple nodd and and he slowly open the book again as they did they heard a earey sound of the wind consuming them slowly and Kakashi red out load.

**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,**

**Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,**

**While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,**

**As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.**

**"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door,**

**Only this, and nothing more."**

.

"What's a volume of forgotten lore?" Sakura asked, and setting hia book down, Kakashi thought of how to explain.

"Well, the word 'volume' in this case is used to refer to books of this kind." she began, holding up her poetry book for example, which was volume one out of her collection. "Lore means knowledge, or a body of knowledge, in written form. Like…you know those scrolls Tsunade has in her libary for medican? They could be considered the lore of jutsu, understand?"

The pink haired girl nodded, before asking again…"So he was reading a book about…?" He was still confused, as the poem only mentioned 'forgotten lore', but not lore about _what_.

"I don't know." Kakashi finally confessed, a little embarrassed.

.

**Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,**

**And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.**

**Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had tried to borrow**

**From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore.**

**For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore;**

**Nameless here forevermore. **

"What is december kakashi-sama?" Hinata asked wondering as he looked near the bottome of the page kakashi then said " it seem's to be a month signing the begining of winter."

Naruto looked at them and then asked "who do you think is Lenore?" this was somthing that had them wonder and there the cyclope countinued to read

Hinata looked more sad and nervous hearing this as she listen more

**And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain**

**Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before,**

**So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating**

**"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door.**

**Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;**

**This it is, and nothing more."**

"He still hasn't answered the door yet?" Naruto snorted. "That's not very polite, to leave them waiting like that." he chastised sarcastically.

Kakashi eyed him curiously, not so much upset at the interruption as she was surprised to learn that he was actually listening to the story after all.

" I'm suprised you'r listening but be quiet there more and i think the two lady like to hear more of this they looked and saw sakura looking unimpressed and Hinata blank glazed as she was listening with a delight..

.

**Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,**

**"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;**

**But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,**

**And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,**

**That I was scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;**

**Darkness there and nothing more...**

"See he said he was sorry!" giving a happy expression and Naruto gave him a blank looked and then said with a bit of attittued

"You know what would have been scarier than nothing?" Naruto expressed while rolling his eyes. "Anything!"

"Naruto, if you cannot appreciate Kakashi story go, nobody is forcing you to stay and listen." Sakura scolded.

He was getting ready to leave and then he heard a simple voice coming from behind him, knowing it was hinata

Naruto." she called softly, and he turned to look at her just in time to catch the tail end of the hard glare she'd sent in the Banshee's direction, which already made him feel a hundred percent better. Then Hinata shifted her gaze back his way as she continued her plea with, "You can stay, if you _want _to. we won't force you to remain here and listen if you _don't_ want to, but if you _do _want to stay, then please…" she finished, "…stay?"

How could he say no to the hopeful look in those soft grey eyes? Sakura also seemed to genuinely regret her words at the Hyuuge's earlier glare, and sent him her own look of apology in that moment in addition to Hinata's pleading gaze

Plopping back down again, he wondered idly if they'd noticed that he'd moved himself a bit closer to the fire. As he watched it flicker fighting the wind with its might as the story countinued

.

.

**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,**

**Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.**

**But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,**

**And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"**

**This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"**

**Merely this, and nothing more.**

.

"So Lenore is his dead wife?" Naruto asked quietly. Surprised once again, but managing not to show it, Hinata gave him a smile as he was learning more and then the silver haird man said "Apparently she is but this is getting strange agreed." They nodded but he countinued on for the thrill

.

**Then into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,**

**Soon I heard again a tapping somewhat louder than before.**

**"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;**

**Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore.**

**Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore.**

**'Tis the wind and nothing more!"**

**.**

**Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,**

**In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.**

**Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he;**

**But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door.**

**Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door.**

**Perched, and sat, and nothing more.**

What's a 'bust of Pallas' that he has above his door?" he asked next.

they lookedat Kakashi looked and then looked near the bottom od the page and said

"Apperently Pallas was a deity in a anchent greek as it says she was known as Athena goddess of knowlege and battle." this gave Sakura a smile knowing that woman were greater then most men,

"So in other words, the raven sat itself upon the statue-head of some goddess he had anchored above his door." Naruto clarified.

"I guess so Naruto." then he looked

"Why didn't he just say it _that _way in the first place?" He said again and Hinata was the one to say this

"It sound more creepyer. Naruto-Kun." after he nodded and the man started to read more as the wind got more stronger.

**Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,**

**By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,**

**"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,**

**Ghastly, grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore.**

**Tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's Plutonian shore!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

"Wait a minute…" Naruto spoke up again, "The raven talks?" they nodded as "Interesting." sakura commented, while stroking her chin as though in heavy contemplation.

"What is a Plutonian shore?" Hinata asked this time.

Its say it down here again this person was perpared for us, Naruto started to think of the skelton hand

There again, the term is in reference to old time with a god, this time of the god Pluto, who is the ruler of the underworld." he explained. "The word Plutonian is in reference to anything pertaining to Pluto or the underworld itself, 'the night's Plutonian shore' symbolizing the nighttime gateway connecting the underworld to the world of the living, as he wonders whether the raven is a prophet having wandered from said nightly shore in order to seek him."

"So in answer to his question, is the raven's _name _'Nevermore'?" Sakuta asked, pointing out "Because he asked him what his name was."

"I dont think so lets get going on this its getting later." the oldest man said

.

.

**Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,**

**Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;**

**For we cannot help agreeing that no sublunary being**

**Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -**

**Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,**

**With such name as "Nevermore."**

.

..

.

"See." Naruto boasted, "Even the human in the poem realized that 'Nevermore' wasn't really the bird's name."

.

..

.

**But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only**

**That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.**

**Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -**

**Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before;**

**On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.Naruto remained quiet as he heard that verse it felt a form of sadness as he realised that the woman is dead and he could never be with her it reminded him of how of how he is wanting to be with Sakura but knew that they couldn't be together she was inlove with another man they soon heard a bird crow that made Hinata jump into Naruto arm they looked at each other and blushed. Kakashi started to talk more ignoring the two young kid close to each other.

_._

_._

**Wondering at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,**

**"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,**

**Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster**

**Followed fast and followed faster so when hope he would adjure,**

**Stern despair returned, instead of the sweet hope he dared adjure.**

**That sad answer, "Never - nevermore.""**

**.**

**But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,**

**Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door.**

**Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking**

**Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -**

**What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore -**

**Meant in croaking "Nevermore."**

.

.

What does 'bird of yore' mean?" Sakura spoke up, once again breaking the rhythm that Kakashi had attempted to establish. _Should've seen that one coming_.

"Yore is an archaic term for long ago, or times past. Like Midoriko could be referred to as a ninja of yore."

"Yeah." Naruto chimed in, for once completely serious as he addressed the child. "So 'grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore' is basically just a more poetic way of saying 'creepy bird of eras gone before'."

Hinata was impressed that he remember that much she was agrreing then she notcie that they were still holding each other but she didn't say a thing as she felt him hold her with his lean arms.

.

.

.

**This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing**

**To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core.**

**This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining**

**On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,**

**But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,**

**She shall press, ah, nevermore!**

.

.

"He's sitting on Lenore's cushion?" Sakura questioned quietly to the man beside her.

Nodding, Naruto answered, "And only just realizing it, bringing back sad memories looking at the pink girl, no doubt."

The wind was dieing but before it was gone it started to retern but it was a little bit stronger moving sakura hair

.

.

**Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer**

**Swung by angels whose faint footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.**

**"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee**

**Respite - respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Lenore;**

**Let me quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

The Ninja paused there without even being interrupted, having sensed Sakura's proverbial raised hand after that last verse. Sure enough, Kakashi snickered to himseld, his eyes were large with confusion, as he tried to wrap his brain around the foreign words.

"Let me guess." he spoke up softly, "Quaff this kind nepenthe?" she asked, quoting the line she was sure he'd had the most difficulty with.

Nodding, the woman asked her, "What does that mean?"

"The word nepenthe means a drink or drug, or the plant it's made from, often mentioned by writers as having the power to bring forth pleasurable forgetfulness, especially of sorrow." she explained.

"Like Tsunade Saki." Naruto whispered quietly, though not quietly enough

Kakashi nodded and started to reading faster,

.

.

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!**

**Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,**

**Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -**

**On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -**

**Is there - is there balm in Gilead? Tell me, tell me, I implore!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

.

.

"Tempter?" SAkura voiced solely, her meaning clear.

"In this context, it refers to the Devil, used as a proper name; a specific deity of darkness, from another foreign faith. That what it also say down there."

"Gilead?"

"A holy land from that same religion."

"Quit interrupting him." Naruto snapped, before quickly growing quiet himself when he realized that he was supposed to be keeping up the pretense of _not caring _about the story but wanted to keep the girl in his arms. (who wouldn't)

.

**"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil - prophet still, if bird or devil!**

**By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -**

**Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,**

**It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore.**

**Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

Aidenn, or Eden, is a place separated from the harshness of the world, created by God as a land of peaceful tranquility, that man, being wicked, was cast out from." Kakashi explained briefly of her own accord, to which Sakura snapped her hand shut, having opened his mouth to voice that very question.

"So upon his death, he shall still not be granted a chance to again see his loved one, even in such a holy place." Kakashi commented.

"How sad…" Hinata mumbled.

_Just as I shall be with Sakura 'nevermore'_. Naruto thought forlornly, before reminding himself that the girl before him _was _Sakurau's reincarnation. _Though Hinata mind me compared toSakura_, he reminded himself, realizing, _They really are two totally different people, not that that's a bad thing_.

.

.

.

**"Be that word our sign in parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting.**

**"Get thee back into the tempest and the night's Plutonian shore!**

**Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!**

**Leave my loneliness unbroken! Quit the bust above my door!**

**Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"**

**Quoth the raven "Nevermore."**

**.**

**And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting**

**On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;**

**And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon that is dreaming,**

**And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor,**

**And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor**

**Shall be lifted...nevermore!**

.

.

There Kakashi closed the book as he looked at the young team that gave him a eary look of fright the wind seemed to have dissapperred and they looked at him as they felt fear run over not even the kyuubi could make them more scared right there and Naruto put Hinata down and started to go on a walk and heard Sakura yell out "

"Run you big chicken go and hide under a rock!" before laughting Hinata was about to punch her when she desided to go and follow the young boy

They soon were in a diserted area away from the other and he was shaking and she looked into his blue eyes and said to him without a stutter

"Are you ok Naruto?"

Once he decided they were a decent distance toward her, he sat her down, backing himself away from her by a few feet as he desperately tried to gather his thoughts.

Hinata knew that when Narut ohad something he wanted to say, you couldn't rush him. He had to find the words on his own, or he might just huff and say to forget the whole thing. So she waited patiently, silently, for him to gather the courage to tell her whatever it was that he'd felt was so important that he had to carry her away in the middle of the night in order to do so.

Finally, it appeared as though he was ready.

"Hinata…" he started, and her eyes immediately snapped to his, assuring him that he had her full attention. "The guy…in that story…basically, he was miserable because his love was... gone!He didn't seem to be at an impasse, so she merely nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I…know how he feels." he suddenly confessed, lowering his head, and she gasped.

Was he…was he opening up to her…about Sakura-Teme? She had wanted him to talk to her about his pain for so long, but she knew he believed that it was something he had to suffer through on his own., right? That raven, it…was like a reminder, taunting him, _haunting_ him…like his own misery was doing."

"How so?" Hinara dared to whisper.

"Because..." he said, raising his eyes to meet her own, "...he doesn't have somebody as wonderful as you to stay by his side."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words, as she raised a hand to her heart in mild shock over hearing him admit to such a thing out loud.

"Naruto?"

"Hinara…" he continued, "That Story made me realize something. Do I really want to be miserable, like that guy, a victim to the specters of the darkness in my heart?"

The question seemed rhetorical, but she dared to comment, "Nobody deserves that."

"I used to think that I did." he answered. "You know…I've told you before…" he reminded, "Being with you…I've never felt happier, or more free. But I'm not supposed to _be _all cheerful and at peace."

"Says who?" she asked him softly, daring to bridge the gap between them. He didn't back away as she stopped mere inches before him, resting her hand over _his_ heart.

Suddenly they were closer till there lips meet and he felt a shock throught him his heart was punding and he blushed slightly it felt right it was as if his sould was being completed.

As they seaperated he said to her

"I was close to killing my self tonnight but..."

she was shocked waiting for what he was going to say,

"I…don't want to die. Not any longer."

Wrapping her own free arm around him in return, she hugged him to her as tightly as she could. "I don't want you to die, either. You deserve to live, Naruto."

"What make me so special Hinata what is that?"

She raised her head, her eyes meeting his own, surprised by the look of nervousness she found there. She couldn't get the words out but he then said what she wanted to say to him.

"Hinata…I…I know you love me…but would you…_could _you…love me _enough_…that you'd…that you'd stay with me? After everything is over? I know you have a life in your own time. Hell, you have a _family _at home. You don't deserve to get pulled away from everything you've ever known, and I realize I'm the biggest asshole in the world for even-"

The kiss that silenced him caught the hanyou completely by surprise, but it didn't take Narutolong at all to reciprocate, as he closed his eyes, returning her kiss wholeheartedly.

"Of course I'll stay with you, you big dummy.." she breathed after they pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Hinata…" he murmured, hugging her tightly once more. "I…I _do _love you, just so you know. You aren't some second choice, you're…salvation."

"I love you too." she murmured, "I've loved you for so long."

Just then, a fluttering overhead caught both of their attentions, as they gazed upward, their eyes widening in eerie recognition of the raven perched overhead on a nearby tree branch.

Many cultures believed ravens to be messengers of the underworld, but it was honestly something that Naruto had never given a second thought about, at least before hearing her poem.

Then suddenly a giant horrifying Raven that was looking straight at Naruto looking deep in his soul and Naruto Gave it a great strength

"Be gone foul bird." he told the bird after a moment. "You can tell your master I've no misery to feed upon." Glancing down with a rare smile at the woman in his arms, he added, "I shall be lonely, nevermore."

They looked as the bird left them and they slowly return to camp and as they got there they looked to see their sensi was over Sakura giving her mouth to mouth she had a look of fright as she layed there and after a couple of seconds he felt her pulse and said the the two

"She's Dead." they looked at her wondering who or what killed her but they knew what from the story and Naruto looked to see in the corner of his eye the Raven and he knew that Sakura soul would leave this place Nevermoore...

_**So how was that well im glad you liked it if you did if you want to read my other story look on my page review as much as yu want and rememebr Nevermore says I.**_


End file.
